endofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Commonarchy
The Commonarchy is a political system originally established in Ereithaler in around 800 SR. It is a philosophical government based on meritocratic principles of power reserved for those who are wise and good enough to rule. Its fundamental concept is to check upon its people with rudimentary institutional powers keeping ill-willed individuals in check. The Principles of Commonarchy The ideal and practice of the Commonarchy is easy to mistranslate for the English ear – the name is simply used for convenience in translation. The Common refers more to the common good than the common man; with self-checking institutions in place, Commonarchs believe that the common good in fact acted by itself, by having the institutions work more than individual nobles could ever do. As such, Commonarchy refers to the Rule of the Common Good, not of the common man, which he again believed to be self-governing if institutionally checked. Rule of the Common Good often means both in ideal and in practice that it is the rule of those who know the Common. The educated, who know the Common, usually means the wealthy and powerful. But under a Commonarchy, politicians are required to have merit in order to attend at the Court. To make sure that these politicians have merit, ie know of the Common, court members are required to spend five years in the House of Man before being allowed to practice politics. The House of Man is open to any entry who can pay for it, allowing for any man with will to understand the Common entry into the state. Ereithaler Commonarchy The Ereithaler Commonarchy, in our understanding, lies somewhere between a monarchy, a technocracy and an elective republic. Elective powers existed throughout all of society, and it was formally easy for the common man to gain elective right. All he needed was to learn to read and write in Lobardian. Of course, this was expensive and therefore in practice reserved to the rich. But it did lead to more social mobility than before as some, it kept the peasants somewhat happy, and it did allow the flow of ideas. Communions during teltaler allowed for political exchanges regardless of education and whenever a Court representative of a Svareit died, the Svareit elected a new representative to the court. It was done so by raise of hands regardless of political affliation and ability to read. Additionally, there were no local requirements of ethnicity nor religion; as such, Frelesti officials began showing up in the court with serious influence on it. The Commonarchy is structured by felvils and political process is founded in local teltaler. Felvils '''- the state's regional holdings. Their bureaucrats are elected by the local populacy during teltaler. De facto bureaucrats vary from the old aristocracy, Alonite clergy, plutocrats, and all other sorts of people such as regional peasants with a political degree. One is free to choose which felvil to belong (and pay taxes) to. In return there's stuff like legal protection and rights. '''Teltaler - a feast each week, during its sixth day. It begins with the actual teltaler assembly which oversees discussions on recent events, be they political or ritual or even romantic. Afterwards there is a wild feast with all sorts of Aelonist pleasures. House of Man - both the Ereithaler academical environment and its governing body. In order to actually become eligible to be a bureaucrat or politician, one has to attend the House of Man's School of the Common. The time spent is five years, seven for people with close family in the bureaucracy, intending to avoid the old Svareiter nightmare. The cost is hefty for a peasant though, but it allows for a lot of social mobility which is pretty cool. The Commonarch - when the king (formally the Commonarch) dies, a new one is elected from the House of Man. The politician within the House of Man - also called Commonarchs in everyday speech. When a Commonarch dies, a new one is elected from among the principal felvil bureaucrats. The local felvil bureaucrat - when one such dies, a new one is elected from the local felvil. Category:Political Philosophy Category:Government Category:Stetin